


Happy Tears

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, No Plot, Overprotective Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Worried Peter Parker, dad tony stark, happy tears, hurt/ comfort, no starker, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter squirmed uncomfortably, the hard plastic chair digging into his back. He glanced at the clock. 2 am.Everyone else was asleep. May, Pepper, Nat, Sam. And Tony.Tony had been asleep for five days.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	Happy Tears

Peter squirmed uncomfortably, the hard plastic chair digging into his back. He glanced at the clock. 2 am. 

Everyone else was asleep. May, Pepper, Nat, Sam. And Tony.

Tony had been asleep for five days. 

Peter sighed miserably and glanced at Tony, who was lying still on the bed. He could hear his steady heartbeat and the whooshing of his oxygen tank. 

Peter hugged his old MIT sweatshirt. It was his now. It smelled like Tony, (as it had been his before) his aftershave and cologne, and it was soft and fuzzy. He always had to roll up the sleeves five times. It was way too big, and it was a perfect cave for him. 

But all he wanted right then was to hear Tony’s voice, to curl into his arms and watch Star Wars. He wanted Tony to kiss his curls and murmur soft words of comfort and love. 

But the man just stayed silent and slept on. 

Peter hated it. He pulled himself out of the chair, grabbing his Iron Man blanket, and snuggled carefully against Tony’s side, making sure not to disturb his IV. He wrapped the blanket closer and set his head on his broad chest.

His heartbeat flooded his ears. Peter smiled.

When was the last time he’d slept? Peter couldn’t remember. 

His eyelids felt suddenly heavy, and with a deep sigh, he drifted asleep.

~~~~~

Tony woke to a familiar weight draped across his chest. Instinctively, without opening his eyes, he wrapped his strong arms around him.

_Peter._

He must have fallen asleep on him. Was it movie night? 

Tony guessed so. What had they watched? He couldn’t remember.

There was an annoying beeping next to him. _God, Peter was trying to sleep! What if it woke him up?_

Tony peeled his eyes open to shut off whatever the sound was coming from. 

At first, he was blinded by the white. White sheets, white walls, white lights.

Then he realized where he was.

_Medbay._

_Oh, god what if Peter had been hurt?_ He thought frantically. _Cho must have checked him, but he hides his injuries so well-_

He forced himself to sit up, wincing, and gently gathered Peter in his lap. He ran his fingers through his kid’s curls, feeling for any bumps, checking his pulse, (steady and slow) and felt for any cracked ribs. 

Once he was _absolutely_ sure Peter was okay, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Peter must have been tired. He hadn’t woken up yet.

Tony winced, thinking of how many days he might have gone without sleeping or eating. 

_“Petey,”_ he murmured. “Time to wake up, baby. C’mon, that it’s kiddo. There you are, sweet Pete. There you go.”

Peter blinked his doe eyes sleepily groaning. “Don’ wanna. ‘M sleepy.”

Tony smiled lovingly. “I know you are kiddo, I know. Why don’t you wake up now, and then we can have a movie marathon all day. Plenty of time to cuddle and sleep. Sound good?”

“Cuddle?” Peter whispered. 

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, baby. Cuddles.”

Peter opened his eyes reluctantly, leaning against Tony’s chest. 

Then, with a gasp, he jolted up. “Mr. Stark?”

The man smiled. “That’s me.”

He blinked in shock as tears pooled in his kid’s eyes. “No- no, Petey, don’t cry, please-”

Peter wrapped his arms around his torso, tears soaking his white hospital gown. Tony cradled him tightly, stroking his hair.

“Shh, shh, Petey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, kiddo. I got you. _Please,_ don’t cry, baby. Don’t cry,” he begged. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

Peter sniffed. “I’m so glad you’re awake,” he mumbled. 

Tony kissed his curls. “I’m glad too, kiddo. I can catch up on missed time with my kid.”

Peter buried his face in his chest. “Movie marathon?”

Tony nodded. “Movie marathon.”

“And cuddles,” Peter added.


End file.
